1. Field
The present application relates to an information processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a connection device called a port replicator often is used to connect a variety of peripheral devices to an information processor such as a notebook computer. Port replicators are provided with a plurality of signal terminals to which cables dedicated to a variety of interface standards can be connected. A port replicator can be connected to a notebook computer as follows. By attaching the port replicator's connector to a connector of the notebook computer provided specifically for a port replicator, they can be connected to each other. The notebook computer can switch between different signals and output the signal depending on the types of peripheral devices connected to the port replicator.
JP H10-260757 A discloses an apparatus for inspecting computer peripheral devices. The apparatus can switch between different signals and output the signal depending on the types of peripheral devices connected to an interface circuit.
The configuration disclosed in JP H10-260757 A, however, has the following problem. The connector of the port replicator needs to be provided with a pin for transmitting/receiving signals for each peripheral device as well as a pin for supplying each peripheral device with power. Thus, when the number of peripheral devices connectable to the port replicator increases, the number of pins significantly increases, which leads to an increase in the size of both the connector of the port replicator and the connector of the notebook computer.